Yumekui Shirokuro Baku
by Itachi anime
Summary: "Having Scary Dreams Are We? Just Leave It All Up To Me." The Dream Eating, Monochrome Demon appears to those who want to release the dreams that hunt them, and the nightmares that follow. But along with everything good in the world, there comes a heavy price.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi Anime – Yeah, sorry, I know I haven't been updating my stories, I can only do these things so little since I've got even more classes to attend to, and a really big test coming up. This is a little something I came up with while listing to one of my favorite VOCALOID songs, its a little One or Two shot to relive me of my mini writers block.

-Hope you like.

P.S – If you know the song, listen to it while reading.

OoOoO

_Having Scary Dreams Are We?_

"_Just Leave It All Up To __Me__."_

OoOoO

_**Yumekui Shirokuro Baku**_

_**oooo**_

_Dream Eating Monochrome Demon_

"_Doko kara kita no?"(Where the did I come from?) I had repeated the words that the girl in front of me had spoke, "That is what I should be asking you, young Miss…"I tipped my hat forwards, and took a small bow, white cane in hand, black suit and white shirt in order, I hid a sly smile._

"_I am here to assist you in your matter of nightmares…" I spoke as convincing as I would any other of my 'clients', "You have called me here out of your own will my little one, I will simply take your night terrors away from you, and you will sleep soundly as you would any other dark night…"_

_The young girl still lying in her bed looked confused. Her bright eyes shone like two silver moons…oh the color in those eyes…_

"_You're here to take this nightmare away from me?" the raven haired maiden spoke quietly, her color filled eyes showing little fear…_

_And so I answered, looking up from my slight bow,_

"_Why only of course, my Ojou-san," (young lady) "Any nightmare troubling you, I shall take them all away," I hid a sly smile as I stood up straight, "Any and all will disappear."_

"_Will they?" she asked me, her colorful eyes wide and frantic… "Will these nightmares finally disappear?"_

"_Why of course," I brought my top hat back to my head, and placed it there, "That is the only reason why I am here, am I right? Ojou-san?" _

"_So take them! Please! Take these hunting dreams away from me!" The girl begged, now sitting up on her bedside, a gust of wind from the now open window brought my silver hair into a simmering mess, creasing the solid black suit I had worn._

"_Ah-Ah-Ah" I said, waving my finger once, twice, and a third time, she was rushing now, wasn't she? "Ojou-san, do you know that everything you want in life comes with a heavy price? Or have you no need to learn of it?"_

"_I don't care! I don't care! I don't care about the price! Just take these dreams away from me! Please! I'm begging you!"That took me back. Every client that had summoned me, never had they asked what price they had to pay, and it all ended out in the same situation… _

_I wonder if this little onna (women) will end out the same._

_Oh, how much I wonder…_

"_Not caring about who you are trusting? Very Human like Ojo-san, well then, lets seal our promise with a pinky swear, and all your night terrors shall disappear," I stuck out my glove covered hand, and let out my pinky…the first part of my ever-binding contract…_

"_All of them…" the young girl started, "all of the nightmares will disappear?"_

"_Yes, my young one," she stuck out her pinky, and they locked, "All of your terrors…" a dark light shone in her once bright eyes, and she fluttered, falling back onto her bed, in a deep, peaceful slumber, "…Shall fade away… hmhmhm…"_

OoOoO

Ahh, the pleasure that came from her bright color filled eyes…I loved them. The strong arousing, deep feeling I had gotten from taking the nightmare from her pleasure filled dreams…I wanted more, oh yes, MORE.

I needed more.

I wanted more

I needed more of her colorful eyes…I wanted more of her dreams.

I licked my lips as I felt the pull of another summon.

Then I smiled.

Apparently, my little Ojou-san has been having some more nightmares and is just begging me to come and take them from her…I want them. All of them.

All of her dreams, that is what I want. Even if I hadn't become so entranced by her arousing nightmares and pleasurable dreams, finishing my meal was all part of the contract.

Taking the color from those now duller eyes, and taking the dreams, from what seemed to be such a cheerful little thing…

For taking all her dreams had been price of the contract had it not?

I started to laugh, a deep terrible…drunk on pleasure laugh. It was ironic really, I wanted to devour the rest of her 'nightmares' and the rest of her 'dreams', and here she was…just begging me to take them.

All of them.

oOoOo

"_Kore wa Ojou-san? Yonaka nemurezu no iro no kai?" (See this missy over here? She's got a lack of sleep, and is so full of fear?)_

"Please sir, you don't have to tell me the things I already know!" she whispered loudly. I sat on the edge of her open balcony, the cool air of the night causing my skin to have more of a heavenishly pale glow. Believe me, I was a less then Heavenly creature.

"_kore wa Ojou-san__mata tanomigoto ga aru tte?"(Young lady, do you have another request?)_

A large breeze made my hair start to tease around the pale skin, and the young maiden seemed to be in a trace.

"Those dreams…" the young girl started, "those nightmares, they came back…there not as fretful as they were previously, but, please, can you make them go away? Like you did the last time? Even if it's just for a little? Please! Please say ye-"

"I will not decline, for I take joy in what I do," I spread a sly smile across my face, I have never spoke the words 'No' to any client of mine suffering from what they call a 'Bad Dream'.

It all suits me in the end.

Any and all, every dream I had taken…more like stolen from feeble, gullible, humans, had delighted me to its fullest.

So what reasons would I have for saying 'no'?

But even so, my client should know the price.

I tried to tell the young onna once again.

"You do know the price, Ojou-san? Things in life do come with a heavy price-"

The girls' reaction was very unpleasant for my ears – "NO! I don't care for your price! I'll pay it back in full once all of these dreams- no, nightmares finally disappear! I don't want them anymore! Please! I'm begging you!"

Light, glistening tears had collected from the sides of her bright eyes…those bright, dreams filled eyes…

I smiled.

Nothing was better than a client who never knew what she was getting herself into.

"_...sore nara kisu de yakusoku shiyou, ne Ojou-san? (...Then let's make a promise with a kiss. Okay, young Lady?)_ And without her permission, without her speaking a yes or no, I had pushed her down to her bed – The second part of the contract – And locked our lips in a long taunting, forceful kiss.

Her bright eyes had darkened, more than they had the very first time.

We broke apart.

And her breathing had evened.

She had fallen asleep…and I felt the same shiver run highways north and south my spine.

Her dreams had been…soo unique…

And I knew…yes I knew…I wanted more.

I licked my lips, awaiting the next night. Dissapering into the winds.

oOoOo

That morning when the black haired girl had awoken, her face had been pale. Paler then the few nights before.

She looked into a mirror.

"Whats this?" she blinked a few times, still starring off into the mirror, "Are my eyes duller then they were before?...no, I'm just seeing things…"

She looked around.

"It seems like everything is getting…duller…"

oOoOo

From that day, she had summoned me at least once a week. Every night had been the same, and she refused to listen to the price…only making things easier for me.

Each time she called on me, her bright eyes had only gotten duller, and duller, until they held a gray tint.

Each time she was in need of me, I had only gotten more of the things called dreams, the same shiver running through my spine each time I took in a dream of hers.

I loved it.

I had started to grow a certain greed for her dreams…Until the day of the 'Full Moon.'

The day when my services had no longer been allowed…the day where she pays me her price.

OoOoO

"Ojou-san, you have summoned me on a most peculiar night…the full moon is out, meaning payment for my services should be in order."

The girl only looked back at me, tilting her head to the side, and asking, "So how much is it? For your services"

"All of it." I could not hold it in for another moment, least I go insane, "All of them, All of the dreams behind those sparkling eyes..!"

The suddenly freighted onna had started to move herself back on her bed, her back had hit a wall, and she had nowhere to run. No Escape from what was to come. She looked to me, almost desperately – wanting to know what was happening…or what was to come.

"The price for a Monochrome YumeKui is simple, yours…" slowly, slowly, very slowly did I creep towards her… "Your dreams…"

"My…" The girls dullish bright eyes turned wide, "…Dreams? Bu-But I thought you-"

"_saa, tsuki ga michita nara yakume wa owari sa"__ (__When the moon is full, my job is done.__)_

I took another step forwards, making my way twords my sweet Ojou-san, who stood shivering in complete freight…complete horror…

"_O-dai wa...wakatte'ru yo ne?" (The price…you already know, right?)_

The young onna only shook her head side to side, franticlly.

"Na-No-No…I don't-I don't know the pr-"  
_"sono hitomi no oku azayaka na yume__, __zenbu, zenbu moratte ikou ka" (Those vivid dreams behind your eyes, I will take away ALL of them)_

"Wa-Wait! Pa-Please!" The young girl screamed desperately, to no avel.

"_mijime na kao da ne kore ga genjitsu_" _(__You have such a miserable face. This is reality.)_

"_kimi ga eranda koto darou?"(_ _Isn't this what you have chosen?)_

I had cornered the young girl, tears leaking out of her eyes, drenching her shirt with salty water, "Ple-Please no…"

I smiled, head crooked to its side.

I placed an un-gloved hand atop her head, watching her bright eyes go dull…duller…her pupils dilate, her skin growing into an oddly colored pale white…she had been struggling to stay awake this time, knowing that her dreams – her WORLD would be gone once she woke up once again…knowing that she'd be gone by the time she had woken up again.

All her dreams.

Her future thoughts.

Her memories.

Likes, Dislikes…all of it would be gone by the time she would wake up.

She had been losing her fight with her consciousness, her sleep taking hold of her, her lips parted several times, yet not a word came from it.

I could only smile at such a wonderful site.

"_...monokuro no sekai e youkoso…"(Welcome to the Monochrome World…)_

"_Ojou-san."_

**Fin.**

Vocaloid song used : _Yumekui Shirokuro Baku / Dream-Eater Shirokuro Baku_ Lyrics By : _Nem / Koko (English)_ _Characters –__ YumeKui : Sesshomaru_ _Ojou-san/young onna : Kagome_

_Itachi –_

For anybody reading my others stories, once again, I am sorry that they are all very, very late! I've had a minor writers block (that's why I wrote this) and throughout the week (And the next week, and the next week…) I have to go to extra classes since I was chosen to take a speacil test, it makes me happy to take the test, but not so happy because I sadly must keep you all waiting, once again, very sorry for the lateness, I'm writing whenever I can.

-ItachiAnime


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi Anime – Yeah, sorry, I know I haven't been updating my stories. This is a little something I came up with while listing to one of my favorite VOCALOID songs, it's a little One or Two shot to relive me of my mini writers block. This is a part two to the one I already uploaded.

-Hope you like.

P.S – If you know the song, listen to it while reading.

OoOoO

_Having Scary Dreams Are We?_

"_Just Leave It All Up To __Me__."_

OoOoO

_**Yumekui Shirokuro Baku**_

_**oooo**_

_Dream Eating Monochrome Demon_

_Part II._

_The last dream I had taken had been... 'pleasant'. But just one dream on the verge of the full moon would not be enough. To quench my greedy hunger, I would search out for another dream, a NEW dream, just as unique and color filled as my last client, speaking of her...I looked down to the bed holding the last client I had. Ever since our deal had finished, she could not remember a single thing, I smiled. It was just another effect of stealing away all of her dreams. I had decided to keep her for myself. She could not remember a thing, and so nothing stopped me from taking her. _

_And a plus - nobody would be quite successful in ever finding her. My home was in the Dream World, Seikai No Yume. And it wasn't as if a human would know how to jump dimensions...any other Yumekui, but not a human. The only human in this world had been my own...little onna. I looked to her again. She would really need a name soon enough._

_...I suddenly felt a pull..._

_...I smiled._

_Looks like another human is in need of my 'assistance'. _

_Things had always been looking up for me, now hadn't they?_

_Laughing, I buttoned my loose white shirt, and grabbed my black overcoat. Placing my top-hat on my head, with my white staff in hand, I walked to the window of my house labeled, 'Human World', and readied myself to jump until I heard the sweet, sweet voice of my little onna._

_I turned around to the bed to find her sitting up. She looked at me with her dull gray eyes._

"_I had another...of those 'dreams'" She looked confused mentioning the word, 'dreams.' _

_Oh, another thing that I have left unannounced, I am not only keeping the young onna for the fun of keeping her here, she surprisingly still has dreams...but they've changed...her dreams are filled with ... different faces then before. One of those faces being myself. So as you may see, I had many reasons to keep her._

_I looked back to her, and started to un-button my black over-coat, "Another Dream? Pleasant dream or Nightmare?" _

"_A good dream."_

_She said it in a 'matter of fact' tone... "Hn..." I spoke, now only dressed in my black slacks, and un-buttoned shirt. I climbed onto the bed where she lay, telling her to close her eyes...and relax..._

"_Just stay still...Kagome..." She had belonged to me, and her dreams had come along with that._

_Every single one._

_oOoOo_

And now, here I am, seated at the balcony of my next client. I wonder, will this young one be the same as the last little onna? Will this one actually listen to the price, and maybe, change her mind?I nearly laughed at the thought. "As if a human, the greediest of all species would actually listen to what others have to say – they are so very careless..." I proceeded to walk into the foreign bedroom, looking to the floor, seeing scattered objects laying in array, and finally to a smaller sized bed.

A girls room. And the girl? Under the covers which were piled over her head, the light from a flashlight shining out one part of her covers.

I sighed.

I smiled.

I laughed aloud.

What types of dreams, nightmares or such, would _this_ young onna have? I could only wonder. I started to laugh once again...it came out more psychopathic than I would have wanted.

The girl under the covers had come out, due to my laughing. She looked startled seeing a man dressed in completely black and white monochrome colors standing in her room at the dead of night. The brown haired, brown eyed onna had spoken the very words I had been expecting... "Who...Who the hell are you? How did you get in-" Hearing enough chatter already from the overly loud onna, I started my introduction, as I do with all my other clients...

"_doko kara kita no?" _I shrugged off a crooked smile, while tipping my hat, nearly laughing aloud at the very same statement I had gotten from each and every single one of my 'dream' clients, "It is quite amusing that you ask that my young miss..." I trailed off, to explain further, "_donna sugata wo shiteiru no?" (What appearance am I donning?)_ The young onna suddenly looked surprised, her eyes wide open, her mouth a-gape.

She stuttered as she spoke, "y-your, you're a-"

I knew it was rude to intrude, but already time had passed, and I did wish to return to my dwelling. _"sou sa boku ga yumekui shirokuro baku..."_ _(That's right, I'm a Dream-Eating Monochrome Demon) _"At your survive, believe it true, my Ojou-san, you yourself have summoned me, and I believe you want to get rid of a certain dream..?"

"Its, well, I want to get rid of this crazy dream I've been having lately...its creeping me out.."

Hn. Another Night Mare.

The girl looked at like as if I had been a _tenshi _who had fallen from heaven...But like I remember mentioning, I was less of a heavenly creature.

"Would you like to hear the price for my services?" I wondered if she would be the same, "I think it is very important for you to hear the price before we start...Ojou-san..."

The girl, now sitting on the bedside, had started to laugh... I despised the sound of it...

"Trust me, I have the money and resources to pay you, so don't even worry about payments."

I shrugged my shoulders, and held out a gloved pinky finger, _"...hora yubikiri de yakusoku shiyou, Ojou-san..." (Here, let's make a promise with our pinkies)_

I watched the young girl slowly fall into a deep slumber... her eyes a well duller brown. Its turns out this young onna might just be like the rest.

OoOoO

I sat on a high tree branch, playing with the birds. Without my knowing, another bird had landed on my leg, which had been crossed over my left. The bird started to sing, but my mind had been stuck on something otherwise...I did something I usually would not on the very next evening... I had decided to stay in the Human World and watch the girl; whom I later learned had been named 'Sango', not because her dreams in particular had been anything 'special' like the ones I had collected from my previous client...but this girl...judging by the size of her dwelling, she must have had a lot of money, but what had been wrong with these humans and not listing to what others need to say?

"Well," I spoke aloud, "It's not like this should be anything 'new' that I am being introduced to. The subject is on 'humans' the most feeble race in all kind..." I sighed, and started to stand, watching the birds as they fluttered into the distance, "I wonder...how will this play out?" Just as I finished speaking, I felt the pull of a summon...

I creaked on a sly smile.

"Yes...I surely do wonder, 'how will this play out'?"

oOoOo

"_...sore nara kisu de yakusoku shiyou, ne Ojou-san? (...Then let's make a promise with a kiss. Okay, young Lady?) _I spoke to the girl the second part of my oh-so binding contract – and – almost smugly – did the young onna agree. She had fallen asleep right after, her eyes well on their way to complete and utter gray. I had really started to hate this one onna.

But... I started to laugh ... the next night had been the night of the Full Moon.

And on the night of the Full Moon...The _price_ for my services will be due...and oh, it will be paid in full...

oOoOo

I appeared the next night through the balcony, and into the Ojou-san's room. The light of the Full Moon had been strikingly bright on that particular night... did the moon shine like so to illuminate my hatred for this single client? ... I chuckled to myself at the thought of it. As if kami had read my mind, the young girl, Sango, had stepped into her room. She looked ever so surprised to see me. All dressed, I was, in my Monochrome suit, while she wears 'The Slayers' pajamas. And so, she asked. "You...Yumekui, why did you come here? I never summoned you today! You can't just-" I cut her off.

"I can waltz to wherever pleases me, Ojou-san," I tilted my hat, "such as today, the day of the Full Moon, in other words, the day for my 'payment' has arrived-" The wretch had stepped into my sentence once again.

"Yeah, Yeah, I have that all in order Yumekui, your money should be ready by tomorrow evening now cant you plea-" I could not stand any longer to hear such human nonsense! I had controlled my anger up until its breaking point! I grabbed her by the neck, suspending her into the air...ignoring her plea's of 'help'. I hated this girl! How rude had she been? Thinking I want human money?

"For what such use do you think I would need the money of a human?" I gripped her neck even tighter now, my rage controlling me as I slowly drained her of her occurring 'nightmares', 'dreams, and others of the sort – draining her life bit by bit, not caring if I where to kill her or not.

Wait.

_Kill _her?...Why, that sounded like a pleasant idea! Killing my clients had not been what I; a Monochrome Baku had done daily, but …this young foolish human dare think that I care any bit about human money? She deserved a painful, bloody death…but what was the use of that? Blood will only stain my suit, a bloody demon will well over surprise any human clients I had in the future.

The struggling girl looked down. From beyond my hats shadow laid my crooked smile. And with one final look the girl had fainted. Her eyes rolled and she breathed no more.

I dropped her.

The once rich, snotty girl was now nothing more then a pile of cold, dead, meat.

Oh, such a pity. If she'd listened to the price and not have been so rude, she would have ended out quite differently…lest I get my hopes up, I remedied myself that these had only been humans. The lesser waste of this world.

"The price had been your dreams…young, foolish onna."

oOoOo

And so, I had been on my way. Walking down the moon-lit streets in the star scattered night, I sung silently to myself… _"Motto, motto, nozomeba ii…" _I remembered the dreams I had taken today… _"yokubou o sarakedashite, mou nido to nukedasenai,"_ The last line had been…memorable… "_sokonashi no paradaisu da…"_

_(Please just wish for more and more, lay bare your desires, you wont be able to break free from them again, it's a bottles paradise…)_

"Oh, what a lovely full moon…"

**Fin.**

Vocaloid song used : _Yumekui Shirokuro Baku / Dream-Eater Shirokuro Baku_ Lyrics By : _Nem / Koko (English)_ _Characters –__ YumeKui : Sesshomaru_ _Ojou-san/young onna : Kagome_

_Itachi -_

_To all readers of any story I have made (including ROSEBUD TRILOGY) I am very, very sad to dissapoint, but my Laptop is OFC, as in Out of Commission! The battery and the charger have decided not to work at the momnet. And so, until those two objects are sent to the company (HP) and fixed, I most likely will not be able to update these storys listed..._

_-Savage_

_-Lie with Me_

_-VH+UM_

_ROSEBUD_

_Silent yet Speaking_

_and maybe some others! Sorry! Believe me or not, I'm updating this from the libary and it is quite uncomfortable! Hope you enjoyed the chapter 2! Remeber to Review!_


End file.
